Memories in Beach
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Matsunaga selalu percaya kepada Reiko; tentang impiannya. [#AnotherForever]


**Memories in Beach**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for: #AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

Matsunaga kembali ke tempat ini. Padahal, kemarin dia sudah menghabiskan waktu satu sore penuh demi memuaskan dahaganya akan hangat sinar matahari, bukan—maksudnya memuaskan batinnya agar tidak terus terbayangi akan sosok kekasih berwajah cantik yang dicintainya.

Ombak bergelombang. Debaran air melonjak ke sana ke mari. Anak-anak yang tengah berlibur di sini terlihat sangat ceria; berlarian memburu bola pantai, saling mengejar temannya, mencari kepiting mungil yang bersembunyi di balik pasir, berfoto ria bersama, atau menyantap ikan bakar dengan tambahan nasi dan minuman air kelapa segar. Matahari bersinar dengan sombong di tengah-tengah langit, tetapi hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan niat gembira dari anak-anak tadi. Matsunaga memutuskan untuk meluruskan kakinya di atas pasir putih yang bersih dan mulai menekuni lipatan-lipatan mega yang terus berarak.

 _Ah, Reiko. Apakah dia masih ingat dengan dirinya?_ _Tentunya Reiko mengingatnya_ , demikian benak Matsunaga berimajinasi. Karena bagaimana lagi Matsunaga bisa menyembuhkan kerinduan dalam hatinya selain berpikiran begini?

Sekarang Reiko berada di tempat nun jauh di sana. Bermil-mil jaraknya dari tempat Matsunaga berpijak, sedang mengejar cita-cita. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Matsunaga sendiri? Apa dia tidak lagi memiliki impian? Matsunaga tidak mungkin bisa lupa tentang percakapannya dengan Reiko sebelum berpisah, satu tahun yang lalu, di tepi pantai yang indah ini.

 _"Aku memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi, Matsunaga. Kau tahu jika aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku pikir segala hal yang kulakukan selama ini akan sia-sia seandainya aku gagal mewujudkan cita-citaku."_

 _Matsunaga tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah mengekangmu, Reiko. Aku tahu kau ini perempuan pekerja keras. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu hanya karena alasan bodoh semacam perasaan."_

 _"Kau sendiri?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Matsunaga? Kau akan ke mana setelah lulus SMA?"_

 _"Aku? Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Reiko. Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku harus mengurus ibuku, kan?"_

 _"Kau tidak ingin mengejar cita-citamu?"_

 _"Cita-citaku? Apa? Menjadi polisi? Tidak, Reiko. Dulu aku memang berpikir bahwa cita-cita pasti akan terwujud jika kita berusaha. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, ada saatnya cita-cita yang kita impikan tidak akan pernah terwujud sekeras apa pun kita mencoba. Ada batasan-batasan tertentu yang membuat kita harus berhenti untuk mengejarnya, dan mulai memikirkan jalan lain, cita-cita yang lain."_

 _"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa, Matsunaga."_

 _Matsunaga menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan putus asa, ini kesadaran. Sudah saatnya kita berpikir tentang hal yang bisa kita lakukan dan yang tidak bisa kita lakukan."_

 _"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Membuka usaha, mungkin? Aku tahu ini terdengar sulit, tapi untuk bertahan hidup, manusia tidak harus berpendidikan tinggi. Kau tentu paham maksudku, Reiko."_

 _"Ya, karena dengan menjadi sarjana tidak menjamin seseorang akan menjadi sukses. Begitu juga dengan langsung bekerja, tidak lantas membuatmu kaya raya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku ingin kau berjanji tentang satu hal kepadaku."_

 _"Katakan saja."_

 _"Jangan pernah berhenti untuk berusaha, Matsunaga. Dan—" Reiko menarik napas panjang sebelum meneruskan, "—jangan pernah melupakanku."_

 _Matsunaga merasa, bahwa kata-kata Reiko begitu tulus. "Begitu juga denganmu."_

 _"Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa meraih impianku?"_

 _"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Reiko."_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"_

 _"Karena aku mempercayaimu."_

Sebuah bola menggelinding di hadapan Matsunaga, memutus ingatannya akan wajah cantik Reiko. Matsunaga mengambil bola itu dan berdiri, kemudian dilemparkan kepada anak laki-laki yang meminta bola tersebut agar dikembalikan.

Matsunaga memandangi ombak yang bergulung sekali lagi. Apakah hingga detik ini Matsunaga masih memiliki impian? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu pasti. Selama satu tahun setelah acara kelulusan, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengelola warung sederhana (menjual bakso dan mie ayam), disamping merawat ibunya yang sudah sakit-sakitan. Sedikit keuntungan yang didapat, Matsunaga sisihkan untuk dijadikan tabungan. Dia sedang berencana membangun restoran—sebuah impian konyol yang tiba-tiba muncul saat makanan yang dijual telah habis. Matsunaga sadar jika dia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi polisi—cita-cita paling awal yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman—jadi yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menutup buku lama, lalu membangun cita-cita baru. Tidak perlu mengharap terlalu jauh untuk menjadi sukses, begini saja sudah cukup.

Matsunaga memandangi matahari yang masih bersinar gagah di atas sana. Dalam hati dia percaya, Reiko akan terus berjuang untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

Begitu pula dengan Matsunaga.[]


End file.
